roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Aleta/Aleta and Marcel
Fifth Year Aleta Meets Marcel and Kisses Him Die Blumenterrasse - August 7th 2034 Aleta: Aleta stopped in front of the shop because it looked like it belonged in the middle of a forest. She was almost in love with the place and she hadn't even set foot inside yet. Marcel: Marcel was so tempted to buy Laurel flowers as he stood in front of the store, next to Aleta, not even noticing her. Aleta: Aleta would go to move and finally walk in then notice the person standing around just as struck by the place as she was. "Looks like someone took it out right out of a children's book doesn't it?" Marcel: "Yeah it does." Marcel said simply, trying to think of what kind of flowers he would buy Laurel. Aleta: "You been here before?" She headed towards the door and held it open gesturing for him to walk in first. Marcel: "Never even gave it a thought until now." Marcel entered first, amazed by how beautiful the store was. Aleta="Either you're not a plant guy or you don't get out much." She laughed. Marcel: "No, it's more like I didn't care for this sort of stuff until now." Aleta: "Did you just find out you like flowers?" Marcel: Marcel faked a laugh. "Such a comedian aren't you? It's more like I want to buy some for a friend." Aleta: "It might've been funnier if I said something like were blind until now?" She shrugged. "Meh. That's not any funnier." Marcel: "One of the worst jokes I've ever heard." Aleta: "You look like you've heard worse." Marcel: "Comes with the territory when having 4 identical brothers." Aleta: She laughed so hard she started to choke and had to wipe away tears. "You seriously do?" Marcel: "Yep, and I'm the second youngest." Aleta: "How do you survive something like that?" Marcel: "I just do. I couldn't live without them." Aleta: "That's a reason. I guess." She'd start to wander. "I'm Leta by the way." Marcel: Marcel was to busy looking at the flowers higher up to notice that Leta started to walk away. "I'm Marcel." Aleta: "I don't work here yet but I will one day. Shout if you want some help." Marcel: "Mind helping me pick out some flowers, then?" Aleta: She popped up from looking at a row of flowers displayed low to the ground. "Pick a color. Any color." Marcel: "That's the thing. I don't know what colour to get. It's my first time doing this for a girl." Marcel had a little trouble getting the last bit out. Aleta: She smiled. "Flowers for a girl. I feel like Cupid." She made a slight fool of herself prancing over to him. "It doesn't matter who its for. What're you trying to say?" Marcel: "I'm only trying to be sweet because she told me she didn't know how she feels." Aleta: She pointed over his shoulder to some pretty pink bleeding heart flowers. "Do you want be dramatic and give her those?" She picked up a nice white and red tulip with a little orange in it. "This is nice too." Marcel: Marcel turned around and looked at the flowers Leta pointed to before looking at the flowers she had. "I don't know what to pick." Aleta: "I was literally joking about the bleeding hearts. If you don't know go with these." She held the flowers out for him. "You can't fail with tulips." She laughed and muttered to herself. "Two lips." Marcel: "Now all I have to worry about is one of my brothers seeing me with flowers and Laurel might not liking them." Aleta: "What Laurel's favorite color is? If you know that she can't not like them. Unless she's allergic." Marcel: "That's two things I've never asked because I'm always to nervous to say decent things." Aleta: "I can't imagine what things you do say." She laughed. "Do you have other friends? Why does this girl make you so nervous?" Marcel: "I've got a few, including my brothers, but I don't talk to all of them all the time. Why are you asking me this?" Aleta: "I don't get why you can't ask something simple like what's you favorite color. That's all." She shrugged. "It's not like asking her on a date. No rejection involved." Marcel: "I think it's because I'm trying to not sound like an idiot when I'm talking to her, which is a hard thing to do when it took you longer to learn how to read than most people." Aleta: She'd start assuming he was one of those late bloomers. "This isn't the best advice. Still though. Don't worry about sounding like an idiot. You're probably doing it anyways since you're so focused on it. Marcel: "Was that meant to be a joke because it was kind of funny." Aleta: "I'm hysterical. Guess you forgot." She winked. Marcel: "Its not that I forgot, it's that you weren't funny until now." Aleta: She looked at him then burst out laughing. "Whoa! Look who just got a sense of humor." Marcel: Marcel smiled. "I have been told by my brothers, what i lack in brains, I make up with humour and muscle." Aleta: "Are you trying to be my best friend?" She grinned. "I'm the new kid in town and I've only met all of two people. But you just mentioned two things that define me." Marcel: "You have four identical brothers to?" Marcel said, in mock surprise." Aleta: "You murdered that sense of humor you just found. Poor thing. It barely knew life." She frowned sadly and shook her head. Marcel: "Says the girl that trout calling me blind was funny." Aleta: She giggled. "Funnier than; you have four identical brothers too?" Marcel: "In my defense, I just need to make jokes about things like sex and farts to make my brothers laugh." Aleta: She stifled a chuckle. "That sort of thing doesn't work for everyone. It's definitely an acquired taste." Marcel: "An acquired taste that most boys have." Aleta: "I'll give you most. Some girls too. But let's be clear, not all of either." Marcel: "I'm guessing you're one of those girls that don't." Aleta: "I don't make 'em. But why would I mind if someone else did?" She shrugged. Marcel: "You're confusing me, which isn't a hard thing." Aleta: "I don't care who makes fart jokes. So, no. I'm not one of the girls that don't." Marcel: "But you like a joke about me being blind." Aleta: "Says the boy who didn't give flowers a second thought until today. They've always been fragrant, pretty and begging for attention. What's your excuse again?" Marcel: "Something about my brothers. I can't remember." Aleta: She laughed. "And back to my point. At least if you were actually blind you'd have a good excuse." Marcel: "I don't either. That's more my brother Julien who's all about science." Aleta: "Okay. So Marcel, Julien." She counted them out on two fingers. "What are the other three called?" Marcel: "Quincy, Caine and Daimen. You're lucky you didn't get me to say all my dad's family cause the exact same thing happened with them as my brothers as the rest of my dad's family." Aleta: "I'm glad I didn't ask." She laughed. "If that's your family thing aren't you scared that when you get to the age where you want kids that you're lady half'll pop out too many multiples?" Marcel: "I am a little but I'm more afraid I'll be a bad dad than having heaps of kids." Aleta: "You could be a bad dad to heaps of kids." She laughed. "If I were you. I'd adopt." Marcel: "You make what has happened with my family sound like its a disease." Aleta: "I didn't say it'd kill you. But it might." Marcel: "It might cause knowing my luck, I'll have twins first then try for another kid and end up with like 5 or 6." Aleta: She bit her lip and still burst out laughing. "That's exactly what I meant!" Marcel: "I didn't make it sound like a disease though." Even though he was being serious, Marcel couldn't help but laugh. Aleta: "If it's that common. It sort of kind of is." She snorted trying not to laugh at the thought of him and his four brothers having billions of kids. Marcel: "I'm not smart so I can't explain what it is." Marcel said as he got an idea for flowers. "Do you reckon flowers the same blue as water would be good?" Aleta: "Blue flowers." She laughed again a big smile on her face. "That's genius! Who said you aren't smart?" She put back the tulips, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards all the darkest blues she could find. All the while scanning for lighter shades. Marcel: He was taken by surprise when Leta grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. He didn't expect her to be that strong. "I only just thought of it cause I reckon it will remind Laurel of water, then of course, me." Aleta: "Clever. Now her favorite color doesn't matter." She was disgusted by how much she was loving this. "How dark or light she they be? Which blue do you think will remind Laurel of you?" She'd look at the flower and try to pinpoint the right bunch. Marcel: "I reckon a real deep blue, like the ocean," Marcel said as he awkward let go of Leta's hand. Aleta: Her hands flew to her hips. She didn't even realize she was still holding on to him or that he'd let go. "Okay. How about blue orchids?" She pointed them out. Marcel: "Are they the blue I said?" Aleta: "Is your sight failing you again?" She laughed and picked up the ones she was pointing to. "I think so." Marcel: Marcel's face reddened as he realised how stupid he just was. "They look it. I reckon they'll be perfect, hopefully set up a decent moment too." Aleta: "Are you gonna kiss her?" She had the goofiest look on her face. She knew it and she couldn't care less. Marcel: "If she tells me she doesn't like me, I won't. Anything else, I will." Aleta: "If it were me. I'd do it either way." She shrugged having done it before. "You never know. If she said she didn't like you and you kissed her she might realize she actually really, really does." Marcel: "That's smart but what if that isn't the case and she just calls me a creep?" Aleta: "Then you'll know for sure. Without a doubt. She doesn't like you. It happens." Marcel: "I'm just overthinking it. I'll just kiss her and see." Aleta: "You're afraid to ask her what her favorite color is but you think you've got the guts to kiss her?" Marcel: "Maybe that's because I just need to follow my instincts when I'll try to kiss her but when I talk, I stuff things up more." Aleta: She grinned. "Have you kissed a girl before?" Marcel: "Not really. There was this one time Laurel kissed my check after I help her get a spell right." Aleta: "Ew. Gross. That's so cute. That's it? You've never gotten close and almost but... not." Marcel: "I thought about kissing Laurel when we met in Diagonal alley but apart from that, not once. I've never really thought about kissing girls before I met Laurel." Aleta: "I could show you." She had some experience in this area. More than some but that wasn't the point. She shoved him so that he was facing her and pressed a kiss to his lips. She lingered for more than a few seconds. "The first time it's usually like that." Marcel: Marcel was taken by surprise once again when Leta shoved him and kissed him. It felt wrong when it happened. It wasn't because he didn't like Leta, he just didn't like her that way. Marcel just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Aleta: She sighed and put two fingers under his chin to close his mouth. "Don't do that. You're sort of cute when you don't." Marcel: Marcel still seemed brain dead and just stood there. He heard what Leta said which made him super confused. "Vous pensez que je suis mignon?" Marcel said, not realising he just spoke in French. Aleta: She knew German, Welsh and a little Icelandic. What he said was none of that. "I think you're something... but I'm not sure exactly what you're saying." She looked at him more confused than he was trying to translate the different meanings in her head. Marcel: Marcel blushed realising what he did. "I said you think I'm cute?" Aleta: She shrugged. "You're not ugly. And you're not a freaky deformed person like me. So, yeah. You're sort of cute but one of your brother's might be cuter." She teased clenching her tongue between her teeth. Marcel: "Miss comedian is back now, then?" Aleta: "She never left." She winked. "You said you're identical. I'm saying, logically, one of them might be cuter." She laughed. Aleta Wishes Luck To Marcel and Laurel Black Lake - September 6th 2034 Category:Aleta Frey